


After naptime

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crying, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, Little!Will Graham, M/M, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Will wakes from his nap with a little problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/gifts).



> I'm gifting this work to Telera because I kind of fell in love with the recent story Home remedies and little Will sucking on his pacifier made my heart melt.

 

"Will, honey?" Hannibal spoke softly, stroking Will's shoulder. "Come on, time to wake up."

He'd fallen asleep on the sofa while watching Wishbone. That was a shame; he wanted to know what happened to Robin Hood and his merry men.

"Nnmg." He murmured, turning over onto his back. He was wrapped up in his favourite blanket.

He was wearing his slightly over sized Thomas the tank engine t-shirt and his little blue boxers. He’d taken off his trousers when he’d got under the blanket; Hannibal had found them in a pile on the rug.

Hannibal watched as Will searched around the sofa for his pacifier without opening his eyes. Will smiled in triumph when he found it, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it rapidly with satisfaction.

“Did you have a nice nap?”

Will nodded.

“No bad dreams?”

Will shook his head.

“Alright then. Come on, let’s get you dressed and play outside for a while.”

Will groaned, he was always fussy after his nap. He didn’t mean to be, it was just so lovely being wrapped up on the sofa, and he never wanted to leave.

“Come on, Will. You can have yoghurt if you’re a good boy for Daddy and get up.”

Will did love yoghurt. His Daddy always made it with big pieces of fruit that he loved. Sometimes even honey.

Will removed his pacifier to speak.

“But Daddy, I’m not ready.” He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. He quickly put his pacifier back in his mouth again.

“Will. What did I say about talking back to Daddy?”

Will frowned, keeping up his steady rhythm of sucking.

Hannibal saw a blush rise on Will’s pouting face. He smiled.

“You know you won’t get your treat if you’re a _naughty boy_.”

Will shifted a little and took out his pacifier. He blinked his eyes open to look up at his Daddy, who was sat perched on the edge of the sofa.

“Daddy.” Will whispered, beckoning Hannibal closer.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He bent forward offering his ear to hear Will’s secret.

“I have a problem again…” He looked up with wide eyes, bunching the blanket in his hands and holding it over his chest. He whispered so that Hannibal had to strain to hear him “My willy got hard when I was asleep.”

“Oh, I see.” Hannibal replied. “Is it the same problem you had when you woke from your nap yesterday?”

Will nodded gravely.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to.”

“Shh, nonsense. Little boys sometimes get excited while they sleep. Did you have an exciting dream?”

Will nodded.

“Were you naughty in your dream?”

Will nodded again, his blush spreading over his nose.

“Would you like daddy to take care of it for you, little one?”

Will smiled a little and pulled down the blanket.

Hannibal pulled Will’s shirt up, exposing his round little tummy before pulling down his underwear.

“Oh dear,” he sighed, “it must have been a very naughty dream.”

Will gasped and put his pacifier back in his mouth.

Hannibal took Will’s little cock in his hand and stroked it gently.

“Nnmm.” Will hummed, turning his head to a side, facing his daddy.

“Is that nice?”

Will nodded and moved his hand from the grip he had on the blanket to rest against Hannibal’s trouser leg. He gripped at the fabric.

Hannibal stroked a hand across Will’s belly. He’d eaten his lunch before his nap and fallen asleep easily with a full, warm belly.

“D-ddy.” Will spoke with the pacifier in his mouth. “’’M I shtill a good boy?”

“Of course you are pumpkin.” Hannibal cooed, increasing the pressure of his grip on Will’s cock. “All little boys get hard like this from time to time. It doesn’t make you bad or naughty. You just have a very bright imagination.”

Will smiled, panting lightly.

“I was naughty in my dream though, D-ddy.”

“Really?”

“Yesh.” Will gave a few more noisy sucks before continuing. “I had to stan’ in the corn’r but you made me touch my willy.”

“Oh dear, that does sound like a naughty dream.”

Will giggled a little, closing his eyes and gripping onto the sofa cushions.

“Hn- _D-ddy_.” Will gasped as Hannibal stroked his thumb up over the wet, pink head of his cock. The pacifier fell from his lips to land on the blanket. “Daddyyy…”

“Almost done?”

“Mm, mmm! Yeah, please, Daddy.”

“Please what, Will?”

“Ah-ah!” Hannibal smiled at Will’s little gasps and moans. He sounded like he was trying to sit in a bath tub that was too hot. “Ah, ah, Daddy.”

Will started to swing his hips up into Hannibal’s hand. He was delighted with the little whine he received when he stroked his fingers up into the little one’s hair.

“That’s it, come on, cum for Daddy.” He purred right into Will’s ear. “You’re with me now, safe and protected. I have you, you can let go for your daddy.”

Will panted hard, his chest heaving over Hannibal’s carefully measured strokes. He was never rough with Will, only ever encouraging his release from him, never forcing it upon him.

“ _Please_ , Daddy.” Will whined, tears forming in his eyes over the sweet words Hannibal fed into him. He arched back against the sofa.

“That’s right, baby boy. You’re the only little boy I love. I’m your Daddy and no one else’s. You’re my whole world, Will.”

Will couldn’t take anymore, shuddering and nodding as he gazed up at his Daddy’s loving smile with tears rolling from his eyes. He came in steady bursts that dribbled down onto his shivering belly.

“ _Hnnn_.”

“Good boy!” Hannibal stroked him softly through the aftershocks, rubbing his nose against Will’s. “There, there. It’s over now. Good boy, calm down now. Good boy.”

Will sobbed and hid his face in Hannibal’s neck, his arms coming to wrap around his daddy tightly, sitting up a little from the sofa.

“Than-thank you, Daddy.” He sniffled, his voice muffled a little in Hannibal’s shirt collar.

“Hush.” Hannibal stroked Will’s back to sooth him. “Lay back and let me take care of this little mess.”

Will let go and nodded.

Hannibal moved to the changing bag they still kept on hand for emergencies. He took out a wet wipe, clearing his own hands before taking out another to bring over to Will.

He knelt by the sofa, gently wiping up Will’s release and humming a quiet tune.

“Look at this mess you made.” He teased light heartedly.

Will gave a watery smile.

“I didn’t get any on my t-shirt or the sofa, Daddy.”

“I know you didn’t. You were a very good boy.”

Will nodded and pulled down his shirt when Hannibal had him all clean.

Will felt a little silly when he reached over the arm of the chair for the tissues. He plucked one from the box and wiped his own face.

“Will?” Hannibal tilted his head when he saw Will cleaning his own tears away. “Why didn’t you wait for Daddy to do that?”

“Big boys don’t cry when they get their special time.” He frowned.

“Who told you that?”

Will shrugged.

“You know that Daddy loves you, and that he would never tell you off because you have cried.”

Will fiddled with the damp tissue in his hands.

“I just-I don’t know why I cry, Daddy.” Will’s bottom lip trembled a little and Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own, rubbing over it with his thumb gently.

“You don’t need to worry about why you do anything when you are with Daddy. Do you understand, Will? Little boys don't need to know why they cry or laugh or smile. Daddy understands these things so you don't have to, little lamb.”

Will nodded.

“Here.” Hannibal took the tissue and wiped the last little dewy drops that clung to Will’s dark lashes. “Daddy is the only one who needs to worry, ok?”

He nodded again before leaning forward to give Hannibal a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Alright, now it really is time for you to get up.” He smiled. “And I think there’s some pineapple in the kitchen waiting for you.”

Will smiled in return as he stood from the sofa, taking his daddy’s hand as they walked to the kitchen, picking up his discarded trousers on the way.

 


End file.
